Unforgettable Events
by xXSennaXx
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Toshiro Hitsugaya is to lead a group of Shinigami to the real world to defeat a new group of hollows. Momo Hinamori tags along. What happens when this new hollow gets to Toshiro, and their relationship?


**New story? YAY! ...yay anyone? lol, anyways. This idea came to me suddenly, I don't even know where this came from :/ Nor do I know why I started a new one when I should be working on Chapter 4 of Day of Destiny and Chapter 2 of The Claim. But fear not! For I am almost done Chapter 4 of Day of Destiny! And if I'm lucky, should be able to post it up today :D As for The Claim...I'm having writer's block for that...I know what I want to focus on in that chapter,but i don't know how to start it, nor do I know what to do after that...Anyways,I'll work on it...In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this! Even though I wasn't that happy with the outcome of some parts in this :/ And yes, this takes place after Aizen's...death...defeat...Whatever. Use your imaginations! Or if you're up to date with Bleach(in the 300's) then use what actually happened! :D **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Bleach or its characters! They all belong to TITE KUBO!**

* * *

><p>Momo Hinamori happily skipped to the tenth division to see her friend, no boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. They've been together for quite some time now but Momo still could never shake that butterfly feeling she had in her stomach at just the thought of seeing him. She wouldn't go into what happened when she saw him, touched him….kissed him.<p>

One thing that irritated him and just plain embarrassed her was when Rangiku Matsumoto would come and tease them or try to take pictures. Rangiku was her best friend, but it still embarrassed her when she tried to take pictures and sell them.

Momo opened the door to Toshiro's office to only find it empty. Immediately she was on alert; Toshiro never left paperwork on his desk….for ANYTHING. Well, maybe for her, but he just got distracted whenever she came into the room.

Deciding she'd check his bedroom just incase she walked down the hall and knocked softly on the tenth division captain's door. When there was no answer she slowly slid open the door, poking her head in. The room was dark with only the light from the window coming in to light the room. Straight ahead of her was a neatly made bed and to her left was a hanger to put Hyorinmaru and his Shingami outfit on. To the right was…nothing. It was an empty side of the room.

"Do you need something?" Came a voice behind her.

Momo squeaked and jumped, turning around, only to see Toshiro standing there, "Hitsugaya-kun! You scared me!"

"You're the one sneaking around my room. Now, why is that?"

"I-I was just looking for you," she blushed, looking down, "You weren't in your office so I thought you might be in your room….."

"Baka, I was in my office. I was just picking up some paperwork that magically ended up underneath my desk."

Momo giggled, "Rangiku-san I'm guessing?"

He snorted, "Yeah," he now looked at her, "Why were you looking for me in the first place Hinamori?"

"Ano….I just thought I'd come and visit. Aren't I allowed to do that?"

Toshiro smirked, "I suppose. But you're going to have to pay for coming into my room like that."

Momo raised an eyebrow but wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think I can let you get away with is this one time," she whispered into his ear.

Toshiro planted kisses on her neck, "That's good to hear," he smirked.

She giggled, "S-Shiro-chan! That tickles! Stop!" she said in response to his kisses on her neck.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he smirked, "You went into my room without permission. But you seem tired, why don't you go lay down?"

"Oh, fine," she sighed, "I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt…" she yawned, pulling back from him and turning around and walking into his room, walking straight to the bed and sitting down.

Toshiro walked in shortly after, sliding the door behind him shut. As he went to sit down, Momo wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down, which caused him to land on top of her.

She giggled, "Sorry Shiro-chan. It's just hard to be this close to you now. With Rangiku-san and everything…we just never get alone time together."

Toshiro rolled off her to the side of the bed facing the wall, dragging Momo with him by wrapping his arms around her waist, "I know. I'm sorry for that Hinamori. I've been going on many missions lately and Matsumoto won't work like usual."

"Well, that's Rangiku-san for you! Why do you keep getting picked for missions though? Why not Zaraki-tachiou or Kuchiki-tachiou or maybe Komamura-tachiou?" she questioned, snuggling up to him but managing to look up at him.

"I don't really know. Zaraki wouldn't even fulfill his duties. He'll just look for a fight; and his vice-captain…I'm not going there Hinamori. For the others, I'm not quite sure; Head captain just seems to like to send me I guess."

"Mou…." She pouted, "I don't like you to leave so much. It's not healthy!"

He chuckled, "It's not healthy for me to leave?"

"No! Because then I become depressed and I-I….have…bad dreams," she whispered the last part.

Toshiro brushed a piece of bang out of her eyes, "Sh love. It's alright. I'm here now aren't I?" he asked, caressing her chin with his right hand.

"Yes, that's true," she said, smiling, "And I'm glad about that."

Toshiro didn't respond, instead he stared at her lips, which were tempting him right now. The bottom lip fuller than the top and a soft pink that kissed him back with passion.

Without a moment's hesitation, Toshiro closed the gap between them. Momo was shocked at first by his actions but slowly started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist, drawing her closer so there was no more than an inch between them.

Toshiro moved his kisses from her lips to her jawline and down. Once he reached her neck she moaned out of pleasure. He smirked, that was always one place he always got her at.

Toshiro moved his target back to her lips, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly sat and then stood, walking over to the door. He opened it to see his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" he asked, irritated.

"Nothing much Tachiou! I just thought I'd tell you we're due for a mission down in the real world, and if you don't stop making out with Hina-chan, we're going to be late."

Toshiro glared at her, "Uruse. I know when to leave."

"You're so stingy! I just thought I'd let you know because we have to leave in five minutes!"

Toshiro glared at her for another minute before sighing in defeat, "Alright. Come on Hinamori, I have to leave."

"Eh, you're leaving again?" she asked, appearing beside him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that Hinamori, but I have to go for a mission down in the World of the Living."

Momo stared at him for a moment before looking down, "Oh, alright. How long will you be gone?" she asked quietly.

"About six months, from what Head Captain has said."

Her head shot up, "You can't leave for that long!" she cried, "You can't!"

"Sh, love. I have to for-"

"I don't care why! You just can't!"

Through this whole conversation Matsumoto had been listening, and now she decided it was about time the two lovers went to the real world together.

Toshiro looked at her, "Hinamori, what has gotten into you? You never use to be this way when I went away before."

"I-I know. But...I told you...I've been having n-nightmares. They're terrible."

"You've only started with them?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head, her loose hair falling in her face, "No. I've been having them for awhile, but they've gotten worse recently. You always seem to help when it comes to my nightmares...You've always been there for me, and if you leave, I don't know what dreams I'll have."

Toshiro didn't say anything, he didn't know how to respond to that. Head Captain had picked the squad this time, not him. The squad had consisted of him, Matsumoto, Madarame Ikkaku, his friend Aysaegawa Yumichika, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji andKira Izuru. Why Kira was in there was a mystery to Toshiro. He wanted to add Momo to the squad, but when he was about to voice his thought, Head Captain had ended the meeting and given no other chance to talk to him.

"Hinamori...I...I can't do anything. I never made the squad this time, Head Captain did. I can't change his decisions..."

Momo averted her gaze from him. She was being selfish, and she knew it. But, she didn't want him to go on that mission, or at least, without her.

She threw her arms around him, "I love you. Remember that Shiro-chan," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," he said, hugging her back slightly, (and yes, it was awkward) before pulling back.

"Now, go back home and get some sleep. It's late in the day, and I know for sure you didn't sleep any."

"Na uh uh Tachiou! Hina-chan isn't going anywhere!" a voice said from behind him.

Both him and Momo turned to see his big busted lieutenant.

"What do you mean Rangiku-san? You and Hitsugaya-kun are going on a mission, I have to leave."

"No you don't!" she sang.

"..."

"..."

"That's because Hina-chan is coming with us!" Matsumoto exclaimed after a few moments of confused silence.

"What?" Toshiro and Momo both asked, even more confused, although Toshiro wouldn't admit that.

"She's coming with us Tachiou! I talked to Head Captain, and he said if you wanted to add anyone to the squad, you could."

"Thank you so much Rangiku-san! Isn't that great news Shiro-chan?" Momo beamed, turning to him, a big smile on her face.

Toshiro looked away, not really sure how to respond. "Yeah," he murmured.

Momo smiled at him, knowing it was hard for him to express his feelings. She then turned back to Matsumoto, "Rangiku-san, thank you very much again! But...What is the mission for?" she asked, remembering that she didn't even know what it was.

"Oh...Tachiou can probably tell you more than me. I'm only informed of the little details. Everything is given out during Captain's meetings."

Momo now turned to her short, white spiky haired boyfriend. Looking into his aquamarine eyes she gave him her best puppy dog look, begging him to give her details about the mission.

Toshiro looked behind her, glowering, knowing that if he looked, he wouldn't be able to go back.

"Please Shiro-chan? I can't go if I don't know the details! Please!" Momo begged, tugging on his kimono sleeve like a little kid.

Toshiro sighed in defeat, looking back at her, "I can't give you full on details since they are very dangerous. But what I can tell you is that there is a new type of hollow. They are not as developed as the Arrancar but are still highly intelligent and able to outsmart Shinigami of high ranks," he said no more.

Momo stared at him, mouth open, flabbergasted, "That's all you can tell me?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell me anymore either Hina-chan!" Rangiku huffed.

Momo pouted and crossed her arms, "Is it really that dangerous that we can't know?"

Toshiro nodded.

"Then shouldn't we know so that we can be on our guard and ready for the hollows?"

Toshiro shook his head, "You don't understand. We're not able to tell you until we are out of Soul Society because Head Captain doesn't want Soul Society in panic."

Momo and Matsumoto didn't say anything. If the captains got an order like that, it meant that it must be pretty serious.

Toshiro brushed past Matsumoto, "Gather the third to fifth seats in our division Matsumoto, and then get ready to leave which will be five minutes after that."

"Alright!" Matsumoto said, before flash stepping to go find the members of their division; in the meantime Toshiro sat down at his desk and attacked the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk. As he was filling out his second piece, Momo approached and stood beside him. He looked up briefly before looking back down at what he was doing.

"What is it Hinamori?" he asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"You're not going to get hurt or anything are you?" she asked quietly.

Her question caused him to look up at her and look at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"The mission. You said the hollows were very dangerous; you also said Head Captain didn't want you to tell us until we left Soul Society."

Toshiro didn't answer. He didn't even know the answer to her question, it was true he was most likely to get infected and possibly die, but he didn't want to tell her that.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, understand? This isn't gossip."

Momo nodded her head, "Hai! I understand."

Toshiro nodded in response, "The reason Head Captain doesn't want the captains to tell anyone until we leave is because..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations: <span>**_Hai-Yes, Baka-Idiot/Stupid, Tachiou-Captain, Mou-No real translation. Used in the time of frustration. Shinigami-Literally means Death God but in dubbed changed to Soul Reapers. Arrancar-In Bleach a hollow that has obtained Shinigami Powers. Kimono-Type of clothing style in Japan. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note: <span>Hmmm...I don't know what to say here...Yes, I fail that way. Well, was it too short? Was it too long? ...Okay, I already know the answer to that one. The translations...I thought I'd put those up there just incase...Even though most of you know that...Well, I'll be back with an update either today or tomorrow of Day of Destiny! In the meantime,Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
